The Evans Family
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Oneshots to get ready for the upcoming collaboration fic between Electric Plum and I!
1. Avid Reader

"Michael, go get your sister for dinner," Maka called from the kitchen. Reluctantly, the boy got up and walked to Karma's bedroom door.

"Sis, dinner," he announce, entering the room without knocking. Karma sat on her bed reading a manga. The cover indicated that it was a magical girl manga. "Um… that's a little out of the ordinary for you…" Michael said uneasy.

Karma looked up and sighed. She turned the book around so her brother could see the bloody, horror interior. Typical Karma… "Mom won't let me read these anymore…" She returned to reading the disguised manga.

Michael left the room and closed the door silently. "I wonder… Mom's an avid reader… did she ever read those?" he thought. He shook his head and started for the dining room table. "I'll let her get in trouble for the manga and being late for dinner…"

* * *

This is going to be a series of oneshots to get me ready for the collaboration between Electric Plum and I. It's based on Karma and Michael (my OCs) who are Soul and Maka's children and Sayuri and Tatsuya (EP's OCs) who are Black Star and Tsubaki's daughter and Michael's weapon respectively. Look forward to it! I'm also writing the prequel, Bottled Up. So look forward to both, I suppose! Please review! I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own Karma and Michael!


	2. What'll I Do?

Her mother had made a scrapbook of her and her brother's baby years. Karma had never seen it before. It lay at the bottom of the chaos she called a closet. She found it while searching for her poetry book. Like her mother before her, Karma wrote poetry when she was upset.

There was nothing special about the outside of the scrapbook. It just looked like a hefty, navy blue binder. But as she flipped through the pages, her family's memories jumped out at her. Her birth, meeting her brother for the first time, first birthdays for the both of them… first official family photo… In the photo, she'd just turned three and Michael was nearly one. Her mother held Michael while Karma held the hand of a man she presently completely despised.

Seeing his smiling face shot an arrow through her heart. Karma wanted to rip him straight from the photo… from her memories… She opted for cutting him out. As she headed down the hallway in search of scissors, she could hear her mother's soft voice. Karma stopped by her mother's door to hear her singing:

"What'll I do when you are far away, and I am blue? What'll I do? What'll I do when I am wondering who is kissing you? What'll I do? What'll I do with just a photograph to tell my troubles to? When I'm alone with only dreams of you that won't come true, what'll I do?"

The young scythe decided against cutting up the picture. She didn't want to damage her family any more than it already was. She walked back to her room. But she couldn't stand those crimson eyes staring at her. She grabbed a permanent marker and rubbed out his face. Aside from her eye color and the slight blonde in her hair, she looked just like the man. No wonder she didn't like mirrors. Naturally, she looked just like her father…

* * *

A little insight to Karma's thoughts about her father... Many of you are wondering why she hates him so much. Gomenasai! You just have to read the prequel whenever I get around to it. I actually own a scrapbook that looks like Karma's. And the song Maka sings is an excerpt of a song I learned in choir! So sad... Please review! I own Karma and Michael but no one else.


	3. Summer Job

"We got ourselves summer jobs!" Sayuri announced to the boys. Karma slapped her forehead. She didn't want anyone to know about the job. "So here's two free coupons for you boys! Come visit anytime!"

Michael read the coupon handed to him. "Chupa Cabra? What's that? Sounds kinda cool!"

Tatsuya and Sayuri shared an evil grin. The broadsword put an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Yeah, it's a great place. If the girls are going to be working today, why don't we go check it out?" Karma shot a glare at Tatsuya. "From the look Karma's giving me, it would appear that they are indeed working today."

"Yes we are! Stop by a little later, 'kay? We still gotta get ready, nya!" the assassin exclaimed.

"What a weird restaurant," Michael said, standing outside Chupa Cabra. "You sure this is the place?" he turned to his weapon and asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Tatsuya answered cheerfully. "Now, let's hurry inside. Wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting, now would we?"

As soon as they walked through the door, a cat-woman ran up to them. She wore a short pink dress that was barely long enough to cover suggestive areas, complete with mini, white apron that tied in a huge bow in the back and long, thigh-high stockings. The top underneath was also white, covering the shoulders with pink ties on each side. Blair, now the owner of Chupa Cabra, showed the two boys to a table. "Welcome to Chupa Cabra, nya!" she exclaimed. "Your waitresses will be with you shortly, so please be patient!"

The boys sat down in their seats. "Wh-why was she wearing something like that?" Michael stammered.

"'Cause that's the uniform here, duh," Tatsuya answered, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"No, I mean, I understand wearing a uniform and all… but something that revealing?" the meister said, staring at the table. Suddenly, a fruity drink was placed in front of him.

"I dunno," Sayuri said cheerfully. "I kinda like it, myself! Here's your free drink, nya!" The assassin was wearing the same uniform as Blair. She even had cat ears to complete the cat-girl look.

Karma walked up to Tatsuya with a similar outfit and placed his drink in front of him. "I'm going to kill that cat…" she whispered dangerously.

Tatsuya looked her up and down. He sighed. "I was kinda hoping you'd look attractive… guess I was wrong."

"KARMA CHOP!"

Tatsuya placed his bloody head on the table. "Chopping me should really be against the rules…" he said weakly. "At least you've got lots of room to hide a book in your uniform-"

"KARMA CHOP!"

Michael laughed at his partner before turning his attention back to Sayuri. She leaned over the table, revealing an impressive amount of cleavage. "Would you like anything else, nya?" she asked him sweetly.

The meister fell out of his chair, nose spurting blood. His sister shook her head at him. "Typical guy…" she whispered.

Michael picked himself off the floor, pinching his nose to stop the flow of blood. "Why did you even get a job here, Sis? You hate girly stuff like this!"

"Well…"

(Flashback)

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Maka asked the cat with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I'm looking for new employees! I need a girl like Karma! Mind if I recruit her, nya?" Blair asked.

"No. Not only no, hell no," the blonde answered.

Blair now had to change tactics. "Well, okay then. I wonder how Karma spends her weekdays, though. I mean, on the weekends she stays here, but during the rest of the week she's in that apartment she shares with Sayuri, Michael, and Tatsuya, right? I wonder what she does there… all alone with that one boy… Really makes you wonder, doesn't it? I'm sure that if she got a job outside of missions for the school, she'd be less likely to get into any trouble~!"

Maka mulled it over for a moment then finally gave in to Blair's request. She immediately applied Karma for the job. For what job, she didn't know…

(End Flashback)

"And that's how I ended up here," Karma ended with a sigh. The trio all stared at her… then burst into a chorus of laughter. "It's not funny! It's not my fault my mom's paranoid!" The three wouldn't stop laughing. _"Irritation, irritation, irritation,"_ Karma thought. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "KARMA CHOP!" She Chopped all three of them and stormed out of the restaurant, not even bothering to change back into her regular clothes.


	4. The Cute Side

**Electric Plum and I were wondering if Karma even had a cute side. Because, under her I-don't-give-a-damn exterior she really does care about the people closest to her. And I like KarmaXTatsuya fluff. I keep bugging EP to add more. Amber can't get enough fluff! X3 Kuro-rii's name was inspired by Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicles. And I can't seem to decide on everyone's living arrangements... huh... Anywho, I don't own Soul Eater. EP owns Tatsuya and Sayuri. I own Karma, Michael and Kuro-rii... but not Kuro-rii's name. Read and Review, please!**

* * *

Karma walked home from a quiet trip to the grocery store without Sayuri. Her meister had decided to stay home, and Karma was not complaining. As the scythe walked through the door, a black Labrador puppy was thrust into her face.

"Say hello to your new roomy!" Sayuri squealed, pulling back the puppy. "Kuro-rii has been dying to meet you!" she exclaimed happily as she rubbed her face into the puppy's fur.

"Get that mutt out of our house," Karma said dangerously.

"Kuro-rii is not a mutt!" Sayuri snapped at her weapon with a pout. "He's a pure-bred! Mom and Dad went to visit Grandma and Grandpa in Japan, so they asked if I could watch over little Pup Star!"

"Uh… Pup Star?"

"Sorry… that's what Dad calls Kuro-rii… But, please? Can't we keep him? It'll only be for a few days!" Sayuri whined.

Karma glared at the dog. Kuro-rii gave her… well, the puppy-dog look. The weapon could feel her strong will crumble. Looking away from the dog, she answered, "Fine, he can stay… But if he makes a mess on the carpet, he is O-U-T, out!"

Later that night, Sayuri went looking for Kuro-rii but couldn't find him anywhere. Walking by Karma's slightly opened bedroom door, she overheard a one-sided conversation. The meister peered inside.

Karma sat on the floor next to Kuro-rii, rubbing the puppy's stomach. "You know, for a dog, you're not half bad. I could learn to be a dog person if I hung around you more often."

Tatsuya entered the apartment and walked up to Sayuri to ask the girl if she had any soda in the fridge. Then, he saw the scene that the meister was silently observing. "Do you want to tease her or shall I?" Tatsuya whispered to Sayuri. The girl waved him into the room.

Kuro-rii suddenly jumped up on Karma and started licking her face. The normally gloomy girl let out an adorable giggle. "Stop that! It tickles!" she laughed, trying to push the puppy away. Kuro-rii then ran to Tatsuya.

As Karma, not having noticed the boy yet, wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, Tatsuya stated, "You have a cute laugh. Too bad it doesn't really fit you." Karma's head snapped up to him as he picked up the small dog. "I guess even the Mighty Karma doesn't stand a chance against you," he said to Kuro-rii. The broadsword flashed a grin to the scythe.

Her face turned beet-red out of a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "You and that mutt, get the hell out of my room!" she shrieked.

Tatsuya stumbled out of the room still holding the shivering pup as the door slammed behind him. Sayuri ran to him to take Kuro-rii from his arms. "Oh! You poor thing!" she exclaimed, scurrying off to her room with the dog. "Don't worry! I'll protect you from the fire-breathing dragon!"

Tatsuya sat with his back against Karma's door. He placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. "Who knew that Karma… grouchy, stubborn, scary Karma… had a cute side?" he chuckled. The bedroom door opened, and Tatsuya fell backward. He opened his eyes to see Karma glowering over him.

"Yes, I am grouchy, stubborn, scary Karma. Now, leave before I find my scalpel and decide where to stab you first," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Tatsuya scrambled to his feet and ran to his apartment. Michael sat in the living room, reading. He looked up at Tatsuya as the broadsword entered the room and asked, "Why so out of breath?"

The weapon shook his head. "Did you know your sister has a cute side?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when Hell freezes over… twice," Michael said, returning to his book.


End file.
